youngjusticechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Lantern
Blue Lantern '''(real name '''Marcus Rodrigues) '''is the first '''Blue Lantern recruit of sector 2814 and the fifth overall recuit of the Blue Lantern Corps, he is also a member of the New Team. 'Personality' Marcus suffers from ADHD which makes it very hard for him to sit still for any period of time and can make him a bit of a wild child. Around People he doesn't know he tries to restain himself, though to little success. He is also jittery around new people and doesn't make friends very easily, though when he does make friends he finds it hard to stop talking. He can be destracted very easily while doing menial tasks which can land him into trouble with his friends and teammates. He is alos prone to mood swings and can be short-tempered at times. In battle he tends to dart around the place at random, making it hard for his enemies to hit him or predict his movements. Due to his ring's powers he usual takes up a supportive role with in Team by healing their wounds. In general he has a large distaste for criminals but he can sympathize with some of them. His Blue Lantern teachings are about peace, not war but he will go all out to stop someone from disturbing the peace. However he won't go out of his way to defend a villain if they are in trouble. Friends are his only saving grace, but he's very distant and quiet. He likes to listen to them more than supply to the conversations, and begrudgingly, he would do anything for them. He does not have the best family in the world but he tries to appease them in small dosages. He gets angry very quickly when they give him an order, because he's beyond tired of his parents' crap (usually his father). That was one of the reasons he really wanted to get away from home. 'Physical Apperance' Marcus is a Hispanic sixteen year old boy with spikey brown hair that almost reaches his neck. He has brown eyes and overall is lanky and quite skinny. His public attire consists of a green button-up shirt with dark green strips that come down over the shoulders and reach the bottom of the shirt. He also wears khaki cargo shorts and brown sandles. As Blue Lantern he wears : It's a variation of the standard Blue Lantern Corps uniform. Same colours of black, blue, and white, he wears white gloves on his hands and white boots on his feet. It's blue around the neck and until the chest, where it tapers off in another colour into a diamond like shape, before fully wrapping around the uniform at the belt. The belt has the standard ring emblem built into it. 'History' 'Powers and Abilities' Powers Marcus has no natural superpowers, instead he draws his powers from his Blue Lantern Ring. Abilites *'Artistic Skills: '''Markus is an exceptional artist and can draw almost anything he can imagine. When in the presence of a Green Lantern he can turn these thoughts into incredible constructs. 'Equipment' *'Blue Lantern Ring''' **''''''Blue Energy Conduit: The rings use Blue energy, supplied by a Power Battery which in most cases takes the form of blue light. The Blue energy of hope has an infallible connection to the universe. Hope is the most powerful of light, and thus the universe speaks through it. A Blue Power ring is one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, and has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. ***'Blue Energy Blasts': The ring can be used to fire blasts of blue energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the hope of the user. ***'Force-Field': The ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Blue Lantern's abilities, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. ***'Energy Constructs': The ring can form constructs of blue energy. Unlike a Green Lantern Power Ring, the primary function of the Blue Power Ring will manifest its constructs in response to the target's specific psychosis. The power literally soothes its target based on that target's hopes. In this way, the ring can remove the corruptible influence of the red flame of rage by infusing hope. Otherwise, the ring is a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of hope. A Blue Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of hope necessary to conjure it into existence. The constructs are made out of blue energy, which is a tangible form of pure hope, and they exist only as long as a Blue Lantern is fueling it with their mastery of hope. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired hope of the Blue Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. ***'Hope Empowerment': The Blue Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Hope, can be manipulated by the ring user. Being in direct range of the emotional aura of a Blue Lantern allows them to charge an outer power reserve; by the sheer hope of the Lantern, its power will remain constant. [1] The empowerment extends to even the stellar reactions of stars, allowing one to reverse the age of a dying star to that of a relatively newborn star. Solely empowered by the hope of the population that relied on it, in turn empowering the Blue Lantern who then collects and uses it for the purpose of transformation. The ability bypasses the need for ring energy expenditure. ***'Fear Depletion': As fear is the belief of imminent demise, hope is the belief of imminent success. As such, Blue Lantern Rings are capable of depleting the energy of Qwardian Power Rings ***'Avarice Immunity': A blue ring is not vulnerable to the Orange Lantern Corps' favored tactic of draining energy from other Corps' rings. The reason of this is that while Avarice erodes Will, it can't consume Hope, thus rendering Avarice useless against Hope. ***'Rage Removal': If a subject has been infected with the red light of rage, a Blue Power Ring can create a vision of the subject's greatest hope to calm and heal them. In the case of John Stewart, it showed him a vision of being reunited with his dead wife Katma Tui.[2] The process behind the removal is part spiritual and part medical. The infected goes through a cellular cleansing while the spiritual levels are analyzed and antitoxins are then administrated. When the spiritual connection is connected the blood production begins to increase. The end result releases those infected.[3] ***'Flight': By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. ***'Wormholes & Spacial Warps': The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. ***'Healing': This ring has an ability to heal physical injuries. Blue Lanterns can use the ring to repair injuries in themselves or others. The extent of this healing depends on the users ability to infuse their target with hope and the strongest feeling of hope within the person they're healing. ***'Electromagnetic Scanning': The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, they can detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be the most difficult for the ring. All electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. ***'Universal Translator': Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, it is understandable why Guardians of Hope added a translation system to the power ring. ***'Material Alteration': The Blue Lantern's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Blue Lantern wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Blue Lantern is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. ***'Precognition': Upon receiving the ring, Blue Lanterns will experience a moment of the future by the Blue Light, directly related to the wielder and with the express purpose of lifting their hopes. **'Blue Lantern Power Battery: '''Marcus needs to charge his ring every so often and one of the ways to charge his ring is to speak the Blue Lantern Oath to the Battery. **'Green Conduit Crystal: Marcus was giving the last known Green Conduit Crystal by Ganthet. This Crystal allows Marcus to bypass the need for a Green Lantern for a short period of time and allows him to use his ring's full potential. '''Weaknesses *'Willpower Symbiosis': Hope is the most powerful emotion in the emotional spectrum, but it cannot reach it's full potential without willpower to enact it. In order for the blue power ring to function, it needs the aura of green willpower, supplied by a Green Lantern Ring to be in proximity to it; otherwise, the ring will only allow limited flight, limited energy projection and constructs, and protection from the vacuum of space. *'Lack of Hope': If the wielder of the ring loses hope the power ring will cease to work. *'Conduit Crystal Time Limit: '''Marcus's crystal can only hold enough Will energy to last an hour and it takes one month to fully recharge. He can use it before it's fully charged but for far less time. *'Ring's Charge: '''Marcus must recharge his ring every so often, the more he uses it the more often he has to recharge it. Naturally, he has no powers without his Blue Lantern Ring.